


brighter than the stars

by liveyourtemptation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: It's just a moment and then Harry pushes himself up and walks out of the room, leaving behind Cisco who blinks confused at the empty space where Harry just sat and stole his- whatever. From that point it is downhill for Cisco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to the harrisco community that is so welcoming and engaged and simply great. Love to all of you.

Cisco notices Harry's eyes for the first time at the end of a long day. Harry sits next to him at the main console and takes his glasses off to rub a hand over his face, exhausted and worn down. Then he looks to Cisco who feels his gaze like a sucker punch, all air gone out of the room, nothing left to breath, just the blue of Harry's eyes and he never noticed before.

 

It's just a moment and then Harry pushes himself up and walks out of the room, leaving Cisco behind who blinks confused at the empty space where Harry just sat and stole his- whatever. From that point it is downhill for Cisco.

 

He tries to forget and he almost does until he sees Harry the next time. It's the next day and the craving for morning coffee brings them both to the STAR Labs kitchen and Cisco thinks about running. Harry doesn't say anything, just nods as greeting and Cisco's gaze flicks to his lips as Harry pours himself a cup of coffee. Alright, this is happening, Cisco thinks. He'd rather it wouldn't.

 

And time passes and it fades into the back of Cisco's mind, never quite gone, persisting as the backdrop to their banter. And he thinks that Harry must know judging by the way he pushes Cisco just far enough but never away, just enough to rile Cisco up, to make his blood boil and this cannot be anything but intentional, Cisco thinks.

 

But it's not really a thing, just something between them they don't talk about and they got shit to do anyway, no time for distractions. So time passes and Harry leaves and comes back again and stays this time and no one really knows why. Cisco wakes up one day and finds that he has been in love. Great, he thinks.

 

And of course the almost-dying doesn't stop, Cisco suspects it never will, and it will always be someone stumbling at the end of their rope and the other catching them and bringing them home, and Cisco leans heavier on Harry than necessary just because it is possible. Harry drops him in his bed and Cisco still feels unreal, still feels like vibrating out of this plane of reality and his head is foggy. There are hands tucking him in and he catches sight of those familiar blue eyes and he has the urge to say something, suddenly feels like something needs to be said after all this time of not-saying, of not-acknowledging.

 

“In all the worlds, in the worlds I've seen,” Cisco says slowly. The sentences resist to come out clearly. “This is the only world. In all the others, we, I mean Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells don't know each other. This is not supposed to, we're not supposed to-”

 

“What?” Harry asks and Cisco is not sure if is having a fever dream but there is a hand on his face, calming, grounding, and he falls asleep before he can finish what he started.

 

He wakes again from shots fired, no, something else. He sits up in his bed and the room is dark until it gets illuminated by red light, then blue and white. Fireworks outside. He looks to the side and there is Harry sleeping on top of the covers, glasses discarded next to him, golden light spilling over him for a moment like a wave. Cisco shakes him awake.

 

“You're missing the show,” Cisco says, voice still raspy from sleep as Harry blinks awake. He looks confused and it makes Cisco laugh. He checks the watch on his bedside table. They missed the change of year by ten minutes.

 

“Happy New Year, Harry.”

 

Harry looks at him silently and Cisco can feel his heart beating, and he can feel the explosions all over town, and he can feel the way space ripples around them, how matters shifts between them, because they're not supposed to be together, Harry doesn't belong here, Cisco can see it, the way nature is repulsed by his existence on this earth and tries to push him away, always away from Cisco.

 

But Harry has always been stubborn and he comes closer until he got one hand on Cisco's arm and then he kisses Cisco and Cisco is amazed how real it is, how tangible, how warm Harry's lips are pressed against his own. He wraps himself around Harry so he can never leave, so he won't be taken away from Cisco again. Harry chuckles and opens his mouth and _ohmygod_ , Cisco follows along and tries to remember to breathe. He gets pressed back into the pillows and he lets Harry do it who seems so determined, so like he wanted to this for a long time, Cisco gets soft and weak.

 

“What was that for,” Cisco whispers.

 

“We have this tradition on my earth, you know,” Harry says and his breath ghosts over Cisco's face.

 

“So I'm just a New Year's kiss for you?”

 

“You're so much more, Cisco.”

 

Cisco pulls Harry down until he has him in his arms, and he thinks, if he can only hold on tight enough Harry will stay, if he holds him close enough he can keep Harry.

 


End file.
